Helghans point of veiw
by the.dead.alchemist
Summary: Basicly i just went through a basic game of KILLZONE but from a helghans point of veiw. please rate and comment


Chapter 1. New friends 

"You are the strength in my arm. I asked for time and you have granted

me that.In the time you have given me I have rebuild our nation, I have rebult our honor, I have rebuilt our pride! Our enemies at home have been re-educated into our cause". I listened to the general as he went on in his speech. Afterwards we were beind loaded onto ships to raid earth. Random yellings of soldiers aroud me "I wonder where i'll be sent to" , "Those ISA fags""I wonder what weapons the ISA soldiers have", etc. A strange mixture of random nervous murmurs and patriotic yelling. After we get onto the ships everyone get extremely quite. I guess that no matter how tough you act you're never really unafraid of death. The trip to earth was nervrackingly quite, it was so quite that the ringing in my ears increased to a painfully loud level. Finally the ships landed in some earth desert, ISA soldiers and flags everywhere.

"frag out!!!" I heard a loud earth man yell from in front of me slightly to the left. It took a second for the reaction of my brain to those words to hit my body. I realized that he threw it toward me "Incoming frag!!"I Turned and ran towards a fellow helghan i saw behind a barricade in the distance. I was running away when the frag exploded, it felt like a punch in the chest. Bullets flying everywhere around me, the helghan behind the barracade got shot just below the stomach and bled to death very quickly. That moment I started to notice the carnage around me . Fellow helghans bleeding and slowly dying, Also ISA soldiers dying. no person should be subjected to see the evil of war.

We were shoved into this war and now we must finish it. Suddenly another helghan ran up to me and sat behind the barricade with me "Watch my back" he suddenly yelled at me. He ran towards a ISA base, "What the heck is wrong with you? You dont just run up to the enemies base!!" i told him in a matter-of-factly-tone. He non-chalantly replied "not when you got power like this" i then noticed that he had a MX-8OMEN in his hands. We ran towards the base and i saw a rush if bullets to my side, i turned and fired hitting two ISA soldiers slowing them down enough for a helghan behind them to finish them off. "Get in here!!" yelled the guy with the MX-8OMEN, I turned and realized that there were soldiers inside pinning us out and he was just out of their reach behind the doorframe.

I pulled a frag out of my belt ran to the side of the doorframe opposite the guy with the MX-8. I pulled the pin and cooked the six second grenade for four seconds then tossed it into the room, the ISA only had enough time to get out "incoming fr-" After me and MX-8 got inside the base I asked him his name. He answered "Scott Mendenhall, 1st airborne, Heavyman". He was very large and well armored. While we were raiding the base I noticed he had many frags around his waist, I also noticed he was very slow. The weapon in his hands must be very heavy, his armor couldnt have helped either. After getting some more shotgun shells and a couple of frags scott and i left the base and found it was very quite outside. The squabble must have been over, dead bodies of allies and enemies lay scattered everywhere.

Chapter 2. Our own sharpshooter

Whe didnt really talk about it but we had an unspoken mutaul agreement to watch eachothers backs and help eachother survive. We found a vehicle of some sort and rode into a city. Very large buildings and ISA troops nowhere to be seen, until we reached the slums of the city. After we got to the slums we found groups of other helghans waiting around apparently for a group of troublesome humans that got through the dessert drop and past our jet bike assault. Suddenly a small group of humans ran through a sewer system manhole and began shooting at us "Get them!!" Scott threw a frag behind them and the started shooting at them which made them back up, directly next to the frag.

The frag exploded killing all four of them. Extremely inneficiant in my opinioun . In the group someone told us about how their entire betallion was wiped out by an ISA assualt right after they got out of the ship at their inner-city drop point. His name was Kody Selby, He was a Lightman from inner-city R.A.I.D (Rallyers-Aiding-Innercity-Disadvantages)Team. Little did i know at the time Kody is going to be a very important part of my adventure.

The other soldiers in the group were apparently in another squadrent so they left leaving me, Kody, and Scott alone again.While we were heading towards the desert we found a make-shift ISA base with about 8 ISA soldiers waiting aroung seemingly doing nothing. "I got this" kody said. Kody laid down and pulled out a small rapid fire pistol with a scope and a very long barrel with a silencer. he peered through the scope and zoned in on the ISA troops. the tension made it seem as though he took hours but it was actually only minutes. then he slowly put his finger up to the trigger and pulled it six times with slight movements inbetween each shot.

Scott was the first one to notice what really happened. Kody lined up their heads and waited for them to get in a straight enough line then shot one shot per person heads-shotting all of them. "Damn!!" scott remarked "Easy" Kody said. We started traversing down the mountain and after about 2 hours of climbing found the ISA camp and in one of the tents we found a Helghan.

Chapter 3. Sacrificial

"Carlos Ramirez, In-feild Agent, 101st Battaloin" Echoed The Half-Breed Helghan-Humans Deep Voice. He stood up from the non-restricting chair. "Why didnt you just leave the tent?" Asked Scott "I wasnt in here, I was in another tent and went outside to get strapped then waited for you guys." Said carlos unnuasally calm. So once again we had a new Helghan in our group. He was very calm and quite, seemed to have no emotions what so ever.

We went walking towards a new city to try and find a pickup point to go back to Helghan and recover for a new shipment to a new post. as we were walking we walked into a large cravace with walls of earth to our right and left. Kody suddenly interjected that it seemed too quite, suddenly Kody said "Get Down!!" We all jumped on the ground and a very large bullet came whizzing by where Scotts head was. "Sniper!" Kody stood up and pulled out his pistol and took aim, Zip "Shit!!" Kody got shot in the arm. I Grabbed Kody's gun and started shooting without aiming towards where I thought the shots came from.

The pistol was very fast. After I emptied his clip I tossed his gun to the ground and ran over to the wall trying to cover myself. Scott had a first aid kit but coulndt get to kody and help him becuase of possible sniper fire. "Dont you quit on me Kody, Damnit!" Kody was screaming for help. "Fuck it" Scott jumped down and opened his first aid kit and pulled out all the things needed to help kody.

Kody's bleeding slowed and he got pumped full of so much painkiller he almost couldnt think straight. Scott picked up kody and tossed him to me, I sat him against the wall and told Scott to get back behind the wall "Come on, If that sniper was still alive he would have popped me when i was fixing Ko--" zip Crack Scott fell to the ground. Snipers 50 calibur bullet in his head.

Chapter 4. Final Stand

"No!" i yelled out."Scott cant be dead, if it werent for him i wouldnt be alive right now" I yelled towards Carlos who didnt even change his expression of nothingness during the whole ordeal. " you shouldnt care about him so much, your being distracted right now and being distracted is fatal out here. Hes dead and your alive, its over." said Carlos. "How can you say that you half-breed freak"" I say it becuase its the truth" Said Carlos. "I Swaer To God if you dont shut up i'll kill you my self" I said as i unholstered my pistol and cocked it. Another bullet came flying by and i turned with my pistol aimed toward the diection of the bullet. I ran over to Kody's and jumped behind the wall againi emptied the clip out of my gun and put it into Kody's gun. Using the scope to find that ISA sniper's head.

My hand was shaking so bad that i couldnt keep a perfect lock on his head for more than 2 or three 3 seconds. I didnt expect the kick-back of the gun without the full-body adrenaline of battle. It nearly injured my hand as I shot but it healed my soul a little when I saw the blood shed from the man that took my freind away from me. "good shooting!" Said Carlos, Breaking the ear-bursting silence after the shot."thats the first sign of humanity youve had all day"

"Well lets not let this got to waste" Said Kody as he grabbed Scotts weapon out of his cold hands. "Whoa shit, that thing weighs a ton" Said Kody as he dropped the weapon out of weak arms. " I got it" said carlos as he picked up the weapon with ease. "I got dibs on the frags" Said kody. Kody looked odd, a short skinny man with 9 frags hanging around his waist. We got through the cavern and got to the new city. In the city we found many helghan dropships

"Yeah!, Were goin home!!" said kody as he threw a smoke grenade that calls any nearby dropships to pick us up. "Dont be so confident" said Carlos as he sat down to count his ammunition "4 full clips OMEN, 3 Frags, a Knife, 6 clips Dessert Eagle" murmered Carlos as he sat on the ground messing with his guns. "Hey? Who are they?" Asked Kody"ISA!!" yelled Carlos. Kody started shooting like a blind man in all areas the general direction of the incroaching ISA battalion. I guess he was still loopy from the painkillers

"Frag out" Said Loopy Kody throwing all of his frags in a span of 3 seconds. He did kill lots of ISA but he then tried to rush them as they spread and took battle positions. "Kody, dont be a hero!!" i yelled. "Its Okay im just r--" Kody got shot in the stomach and began bleeding. Carlos and I were still Holding our position, Carlos was cuttin em down really quick with his OMEN "Tell My Girlfreind That I Gargle" Kody choked to death on his own blood. " No, Shit!!, Kodys dead!!" said Carlos unexpectedly "Wow, Your Gettin a concianse" "In Training they told us not to show any emotion" Said Carlos "Well show emotion more often, it makes you seem more ... like a person" just then a stray bullet struck Carlos in the head

"Noooooooo!!!!" I said. I went into a berserker rage. Kody, Carlos, Scott all dead. I was th only one left. i grabbed fraggs from carlos waist and threw them into barracades of ISA. then took his OMEN and dual weilded it with my MAC 10 Full-Auto with stregth that would amaze every living thing on this planet. "Try to fuck with me you peices of shit!!". I lowered out of my rage when i noticed that i had killed : no WE had killed every ISA soldier coming towards us and The drop ship was coming down to pick me up. It felt good to survive this war. Until I turned around and noticed an ISA frag on the ground, with the pin pulled, 2 seconds from explosion...


End file.
